memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Flynn
Steven Flynn is an actor who played Maklii in the second season episode for which he filmed his scenes in end- on Paramount Stage 18 and on location in Ventura County, California. Flynn has started his acting career in the late 1980s with appearances in the television drama Choices (1986), the television crime drama The High Price of Passion (1986, with Michele Scarabelli), the television movie Trenchcoat in Paradise (1989, with Michelle Phillips and Keone Young), guest roles in episodes of Crossbow (1988), Still the Beaver (1988), and L.A. Law (1989, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Tony Plana, George Coe, Anny Haney, Renée Jones, and Nancy Vawter), and a recurring role in the daytime soap One Life to Live (1989). In the 1990s, he appeared in episodes of Father Dowling Mysteries (1990, with Michael Champion, Anne Haney, and Jeff and Jerry Rector), Dark Justice (1991), Matlock (1991, with Dion Anderson, Michael Ensign, Anne Haney, Patricia McPherson, Cyril O'Reilly, Judith Jones, Bruce Gray, Kay E. Kuter, William Newman, and Randal Patrick), Jake and the Fatman (1991, with Melinda Clarke, Rod Loomis, Tricia O'Neil, and Carl Ciarfalio), Bodies of Evidence (1992, with Kate McNeil, Leslie Jordan, Michele Scarabelli, Albie Selznick, Jeff Yagher, Biff Yeager, Robert Costanzo, Erika Flores, and Tiffany Taubman), Hearts Afire (1992, with Robert Foxworth), Empty Nest (1993), L.A. Law (1993, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Anne Twomey, Samantha Eggar, Lawrence Tierney, Tom Wright, Robert Curtis-Brown, Harvey Jason, Norman Snow, and William Bastiani), Home Free (1993, with Alan Oppenheimer), Melrose Place (1993, with Jane Daly, Todd Jeffries, and Cecily Adams), Ellen (1994, with Jerry Sroka), Courthouse (1995, with Bob Gunton, Dan Gauthier, Leslie Jordan, and Christopher Michael), Wings (1996, with Steven Weber, Mitchell Ryan, and Mark Rafael Truitt), Brooklyn South (1997, with James Sikking, Titus Welliver, Joel Brooks, Theodore Bikel, Joseph Ruskin, David Paul Needles, Richard McGonagle, Jana Marie Hupp, Jack Shearer, David Selburg, and Richard Penn), JAG (1997, with Freda Foh Shen, Efrain Figueroa, and John Eric Bentley), The Pretender (1998, with Richard Riehle), Ally McBeal (1998, with Brigid Brannagh, Richard Kiley, and Renee Goldsberry), and NYPD Blue (1998, with Gordon Clapp, Titus Welliver, Robert Curtis-Brown, Dell Yount, and Sharon Lawrence). Flynn also had a recurring role as Donald Dixon, Jr. in three episodes of Renegade (1994, 1995, and 1997, working with Branscombe Richmond and William Lucking). He appeared in several television movies including the drama Without Warning: The James Brady Story (1991, with Christine Healy and Patti Yasutake), the crime drama Lady Against the Odds (1992, with Barbara Luna, Josh Clark, Sierra Pecheur, and Sean Whalen), the drama And Then There Was One (1994, with Jane Daly, Jennifer Hetrick, and Cameron Arnett), Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Lightning (1995, with Tracy Middendorf and Christopher Darga), and the science fiction sequel Alien Nation: Millennium (1996, with Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Ron Fassler, Brian Markinson, Herta Ware, Freda Foh Shen, Susan Diol, Kerrie Keane, Harriet C. Leider, Joyce McNeal, and John Towey), the short comedy Inside Out (1997, with Kate Asner), the drama Ulee's Gold (1997), the television drama Hawaii Five-O (1998, with Branscombe Richmond), the science fiction film Brave New World (1998, with Leonard Nimoy, Daniel Dae Kim, Miguel Ferrer, Mirron E. Willis, Aron Eisenberg, Jessica D. Stone, Carrie Stauber, and Stephen Blackehart), the action thriller Scar City (1998, with Herschel Sparber and Mike Massa), and the television science fiction drama Roswell: The Aliens Attack (1999). He continued to guest star on episodes of Party of Five (2000, with Scott Grimes, Adrian Sparks, and Nicholas Lanier), ER (2000, with John Doman and Lily Mariye), Hollywood Off-Ramp (2000), The Invisible Man (2000, with David Carpenter, Leonard Kelly-Young, and Randy Mulkey), The West Wing (2000, with John Larroquette, Daniel Roebuck, and Jack Shearer), The Division (2001, with Lisa Vidal, Marta DuBois, Pancho Demmings, and Ray Proscia), Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family (2001), The Chronicle (2001), The X-Files (2001, with Terry O'Quinn), Crossing Jordan (2002, with Miguel Ferrer, W. Morgan Sheppard, and Marcy Goldman), Firefly (2002, with Ron Glass), Providence (2002, with Jeffrey Nordling, Sally Kellerman, and Mary Stein), Mister Sterling (2003, with Stanley Kamel, Jeff Allin, Eric Pierpoint, Joel Polis, David Doty, Harris Yulin, and Nicole Forester), 10-8: Officers on Duty (2003, with Rosalind Chao, Jeff Kober, Albie Selznick, and Jim Lau), The Practice (2001 and 2003, with Jeremy Roberts, Diane DiLascio, John de Lancie, Scott Alan Smith, Tzi Ma, and Freda Foh Shen), JAG (2004, with Scott Lawrence, Zoe McLellan, Douglas Spain, John DeMita, and Tom Schanley), The Guardian (2004, with Raphael Sbarge, Jeff Austin, Brant Cotton, and J. Patrick McCormack), Dragnet (2004, with Erich Anderson and Bob Morrisey), CSI: NY (2004, with Alex Madison), Numb3rs (2006, with Anthony Molinari), Close to Home (2006, with John Carroll Lynch, John Short, Kevin McCorkle, and Carlos LaCamara), The Closer (2006, with Gina Ravera, Raymond Cruz, Daniel Roebuck, and Jeff Kober), Medium (2008), Grey's Anatomy (2008), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2008), Cold Case (2009, with John Cirigliano and Jack Kehler), Lie to Me (2009, with Matt Malloy and Kristen Ariza), and Past Life (2010). Beside supporting roles in the drama Boys Life 3 (2000, with Kate Asner, Charlie Brill, Anthony Holiday, and Gregory Itzin), the short comedy The Cutting Room (2001), and the television crime drama Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise (2006, with Stephen McHattie), Flynn had a recurring role as Mack in several episodes of the drama series Lincoln Heights (2007-2008, with Michael Reilly Burke). More recently, he had a recurring role in the series Justified (2010-2012, with Kimberly Arland, Brad William Henke, Neal McDonough, and Richard Lineback) and guest roles in Leverage (2011), Scandal (2014, with Anthony Molinari), and Perception (2015, with Andy Milder). External links * * de:Steven Flynn es:Steven Flynn Category:Performers Category:ENT performers